Conventional satellite designs focus beam capacity where the beams are expected to be the most useful. For geosynchronous satellites, the beam capacity may be focused on a particular geographic region. In instances where a single satellite services multiple regions, different communication frequencies are used to reduce interference of geographically adjacent beams.